chica nueva
by sasa tucker2
Summary: una chica nueva viene a south park gracias a su llegada se desatan celos, y envidia también salen romances a flote .pero no se confundan esta historia trata de romance n ayuda la chica hay declaraciones y aceptaciones, gracias a esto entabla muy buena amistad con los chicos de el team stan y team craig abriguen que pasa en esta historia principal:creek secundarias en el fic
1. prologo:el choque de los destinos

**lo voy a dejar bien claro esta historia es mía y lo que paso es que el email de mi anterior cuenta se borro ''accidentalmente'' y tuve que aserme otro email,otra cuenta y bla bla y mas bla**

cap:0 prologo : el choque de los destinos literalmente :B

nuevo dia en south park

en la estasion de trenes una chica con un gorro peruano asul vajo de un tren y enpeso a caminar arrastrando una maleta mientras suspira

-bien- dijo en un suspiro- espero que aqui sea tranquilo -la chica comenso a caminar mientras leia un papel

empeso a caminar pasando por distintos lugares y en solo minutos yego a su destinu una casa de dos pisos color verde y un garaje , la chica vio el lugar saco una llave y abrio la puerta. el lugar era bien espasioso y lindo,sonrio de costado se metio a la casa, puso la maleta a un costado de la puerta y entro a la cosina y no encontro nada

creo que avia una tienda no muy lejos de aqui -dijo y salio por la puerta asia la tienda

bien eso es todo- dijo saliendo de la tienda y abriendo la bolsa para ber que compro pero al girar por la esquina choco con alguien ,le iba arreclamar aunque era mas que obio que era su culpa pero vio que a el chico a quien choco estaba temblando

gah! perdon n-no era mi intencion ngh! gah! NO ME MATES ! TENGO FAMILIA Y AMIGOS ,TAMBIEN HIJOS, GAH! BU-BUENO HIJOS NO! PERO PLANEO TENERLOS GAH! ALGUN DIA- dijo un chico rubio despeinado con una camisa verde mal abotonada tapandose la cara con las manos- Y SI ME MATAS NO VENDAS MIS ORGANOS AL MERCADO NEGRO ,AUNQUE GANARAS MUCHO DINE...- no termino ya que la chica le quito las manos de la cara y lo ayudo a lebantarse

tranquilo-dijo la chica con cara seria- no te voy a aser nada peque o ademas fue mi culpa el aber chocado contigo

gah!-solto y penso "cr-craig?" el chico sorprendido al ber a la chica ,la chica era pelinegra de ojos asules bastante desafiantes pero que te dan sierta confiansa traia un gorro peruano asul con un ponpon amarillo y una chamarra asul ,tenia buena figura y se notaba aun atrabes del abrigo

soy sasa- dijo la pelinegra a el rubio- tu eres?- pregunto al rubio

gah! tw-tweek gah! tweak - estendio la mano saludando a la chica

la chica asepto el gesto y lo debolvio-un gusto tweek ,espero bolber a vernos algun dia - dijo y le regalo una sonrisa ,que al rubio le paresio encantadora, y lo rodeo para irse - nos vemos peque in

cla-claro es-esto a-adios gah! ...- tweek saludo ,cuando la chica se fue- es-espero volver a verla -susurro y se fue al hardbuck de sus padres ya que el y su team se ibana juntar hay-ngh ! espero que craig no me mate por llegar tarde gah

oigan tweek ya tardo bastante no- pregunto un chico afroamericano preocupado

-esofm creom tofken- contesto un casta o que comia unos tacos-

no ables con la boca llena clyde- le reto el afroamericano al casta o- y tu que crees que alla pasado para que tarde tanto craig-dijo a un chico pelinegro

ni idea-dijo craig y iba a tomar otro sorbo de su cafe el cual ya estaba basio asi que lo dio buelta y lo unico que callo fue una gota- *suspiro* seguro lla viene para aca

derrepente se escucho una campana todos boltiaro y vieron a un rubio tembloroso asercandose a la caja donde le entregaron una tasa de cafe y este lo bebio de golpe el hombre se alo a el grupo de craig y tweek asintio y se fue asercando

ho-hola gah!-saludo el rubio- pe-perdon por gah! llegar tarde! ngh, no me entregen al gobierno porfabor ah!-

hola tweek, tranquilo nadie te ara nada no te pongas asi -dijo token en tono maternal-

hola- saludo craig sin interes-

hofmla - saludo clyde sin dejar de comer tacos , los cuales abia comprado en taco bell antes de ir al hardbuck-donde estabas -dijo despues de aber tragado los tacos

yo emm... estaba ca-caminando para aca cu-cuando gah! choque con alguien ,pe-pero se di-disculpo y me-me alludo gah!- dijo sin dar mucho detalle e intentando que no se notara el leve sonrojo que tenia ,reusandose a ver a craig , luego se sento

enserio?-pregunto craig- quien era?-pregunto dudoso de la respuesta de el rubio

no- no lo se gah!-dijo mientras tomaba su cafe siendo vigilado por craig

que mas da -dijo token- ahora que asemos hoy, ma ana ya hay clases

porque los fines de semana no pueden durar mas -medio lloriquio clyde pero despues dijo-quetal ir al cine

si hoy ahy promosion ya que es domingo-dijo token-pero que pelicula vemos

una de terror-dijo craig

gah! ,no!-grito tweek sequido por clyde quien se largo a llorar - una de co-comedia

comedia/romanse-dijo clyde-sino no voy

gah! si ngh! comedia/romanse-dijo tweek ya mas calmado

bien comedia/romanse sera-dijo token ya cansado-no craig?-pregunto fulminante

por mi bien- dijo aparentandoque paresiera que sin "importarle" mucho realmente pero realmente queria ber una pelicula romantica con tweek- pero quiero una caja de sigarrillos cuando salgamos bien

bien- dijeron clyde y token al unisono y tweek solo solto un "gah!"

bien solo fue un peque o prologo muy corto sin mucho romanse yaoi pero en el cap 1 enpesaran los selos wahahahaha XP soy mala

bye bye


	2. chica nueva,nuevos sentimientos

cap 1: chica nueva, nuevos sentimientos

una chica caminaba como si nada pasara por el colegio aunque el timbre hubiese sonado ase 5 minutos realmente ni le importaba no era que en su registro hubiese algo bueno que tachar .iba silbando esperando que cuando llegara al sal n la dejaran afuera para poder irse,pero para su mala suerte choco con alguien

-oye! ten mas cuidado mocosa!-le grito un hombre de avanzada edad o eso aparentaba -no tendras que estar en tu clase pendeja?

-y usted no tendr a que estar en un asilo anciano-le respondi cortante y con una seria sin comparaci n-

-tucker?-ahogo una risa- que carajos ases vestido así? jajajaja

-primero quien carajos es tucker ? y segundo que tiene de malo mi ropa?-dijo seria la chica

-enserio tucker, ve a cambiarte de una vez-la chica le enseño el dedo medio de la mano, pero de repente el hombre recapacito y pregunto- quien eres niña?

-me llamo sasa no 'niña' y soy la nueva alumna 1º de instituto-respondió cortante- y tu quien eres vejete?

-no soy un vejete tengo 38 años y soy el profesor de 1º año-le respondio el hombre bastante cabreado intentando asustarla

- los años le jugaron una mala pasada ,apenas tiene 38 y párese de 76 ja-dijo ignorando lo de 'profesor'

al profesor le aparecía un tic en el ojo y dijo-me-mejor pasemos al salón pendeja-

-entendido vejete-el hombre entro antes que la chica y le cerro la puerta en la cara-est pido viejo de mierda-dijo sacando le el dedo a la puerta

-en el salón-

garrison entro al salon que era un desastre-silencio mierda-grito el mas viejo y todos callaron-hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva en el salon,- todos empezaron a murmurar cosas como 'sera linda' departe de los chicos o 'seguramente es una zorra' departe de las chicas -ella es...emmm... como carajos te llamabas- el profe se dio la vuelta y no avia nadie,sasa no avia entrado

-gracias por cerrarme la puerta en la puta cara -dijo la chica entrando de un portazo , la chica era identica a craig,solo que con el cabello mas largo , y este al no llegar todavia ,todos pensaron que era una broma de craig- mi nombre es sasa ,estupido vejete chupa pollas de mierda, incluso te lo dije antes de que me serraras la puerta en la cara-dijo cabreada la chica

-solo siéntate en done se te de la puta gana pendeja-dijo recibiendo el dedo medio de la chica quien se iba alejando de el profe y notando un asiento libre al lado de... DE TWEEK! la chica iba a ir directo a ese lugar cuando escucho

-oye craig qu tate esa peluca que pareces travesti-todos menos tweek rieron ante el comentario, pues claro tweek sabia que sasa era realmente una chica y no craig,aunque claro tenia que admitir el pequeño por no decir gran parecido entre ambos pelinegros

-por lo menos no parezco ballena como tu gordo-contra ataco sacando le el dedo medio de la mano dirigiendose a sentar mientras todos soltaron un 'hoooooooooo!' la chica se sentó

-no estoy gordo estoy fuertecito-respondió

-eso ni tu madre te lo cree gordo- contra ataco nuevamente mientras el gordo y ella peleavan los demas beian espectantes y kyle tomaba nota de lo que la chica desia-

-ella dijo que estoy fuertesito-

-pues te esta mintiendo pero mal cerdito-

-no me llames cerdito!-

-cerdito,cerda, ballena, bola de grasa. eso es lo que eres, si quieres sigo -

-buena -dijo kyle alagando a la chica mientras escriba

-no te metas judio-grito cartman-

-calla cerdito-

-agh! ya bien me callo 'contenta'?- le pregunto a la chica quien solo lo ignoro-hijo de...

-CALLENSE MOCOSSOS DE MIERDA!-grito garrison y todos solo murmuraban ahora, asta que la puerta se abrio de golpe y un chico de chullo azul entron y dejo a todos boquiabiertos

-tucker llegas tarde-le dijo el maestro

el menor solo le saco el dedo medio mientras, todos veian a sasa quien estava sentada y luego a craig - ni que le importara verdad garrison-pregunto el pelinegro

-solo siéntate y no moleste -le respondió

el pelinegro se sentaba unos asientos atras de tweek, mientras que sasa lo ignoro y le hablo a el mismo rubio

-hey, tweek...-llamo la pelinegra, el rubio se giro y vio a sasa

-gah! sasa. que ases ngh aqui?-pregunto el rubio

- voy al colegio dah! , estoy feliz de que estes en este colegio.-le dijo la chica con media sonrisa

-yo ngh tambien estoy feliz,gah!-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, realmente estaba feliz ,sasa le daba sierto aire de confiansa, tambien la noche anterior abia estado pensando que la queria ver de nuevo ,ademas esa chica le abia caido bien

-tweek una pregunta-dijo la pelinegra-

-gah! que ngh pasa? - pregunto el rubio temblando

-por que su profesor es,bueno, tan ... estupido?-pregunto sin quitar su cara monotona ,pero el rubio iso una mueca y largo una risa

-je,ngh, lo-gah dises por que ngh no lo conosiste en primaria-dijo con una sonrisa que a la chica le paresio muy linda

-por que lo dises tweek?- pregunto esperansada de que esa sonrisa no desaparesiera

-a-gah conparasion de ngh cuando eramos chicos gah-garrison esta mas calmado je- su sonrisa se ensancho,le estaba agarrando mucha confiansa a la chica ,talves por el paresido a craig, ablando del pelinegro. este estaba viendo a la chica con una mirada que de ser que las miradas mataran la chica estaria saludando a damien en ese mismo momento

-pues me recuerda a una profesora que tube de chica-dijo en un susurro inaudible para el rubio y el pelingro-que asia el cuando eras chico tweek

-gah! esto es demasiada presion ngh ,que tal si el profesor me escucho y me da a el gobierno para que los gnomos me maten y se queden con mi sangre,GAH! ESTO ES DEMASIADA presión AAHH! -grito saltando del asiento mientras se tiraba del pelo y estiraba su camisa mal abotonada, llamando la atension de todos

la chica vio en la mochila del chico un termo de acero lo tomo y sirvio su contenido ya sabiendo , vayase a saber como, que contenia el termo y asercandoselo a el rubio-toma tweek-dijo la chica dandole una tasa de cafe al rubio

-gah! grasias sasa!- dijo tomando la tasa , sentandose y tomando el liquido que en un instante lo calmo

-de nada tweek-dijo sentandose viendo su libreta en blanco

ya pasado el ataque de panico todos volvieron a aser lo suyo mientras el profesor se tiraba a dormir una siesta asta que la campana de reseso sono asiendolo caer de la silla de espaldas

-que,quien,como,cuando,donde carajos esta mi elefante rosado?-pregunto el profesor mirando asia todos lados ganandose una mirada de parte de todos

-que marica-dijo el mas gordo saliendo de el salon seguido por los demas

-oye gah! sasa-dijo el rubio yamando la atension de todos quienes miraban de reojo la esenita digna de telenovela mexicana: el chico 'enamorado' llamando a la chica para seguramente pedirle una cita mientras un celoso obsebaba todo desde muy serca

-que tweek?-pregunto la pelinegra con un aire serio que no se le quitaba

-yo gah! me preguntava si ngh! no qui-quieres que te en-enseñe el instituto gah!-dijo el chico nervioso con un leve sonrojo mientras susurraba un 'gah! preguntar algo es demasiada presión'

-claro pequeñin -dijo y le despeino aun mas los cabellos al mas pequeño*de estatura y edad*- y ustedes dejense de chisme y si no estan fuera de mi vista en 5 segundos tomare el autobus escolar y los atropellare a TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES!-dijo con una sonrisa digna de un asesino profecional que le helo la sangre a todos quienes corrieron tan rapido que lo unico que dejaron atras fue una nube de umo con sus formas

-gah!-dijo el rubio y se echo para atrás del miedo-no me ngh mates gah! morir es demasiada presión!-empezó a tirarse los cabellos

-tranquilo tweekers-dijo sorprendiendo al rubio -no te molesta que te llame así verdad?

-gah! no es que,yo emm..yo solo gah! quiero cafe-dijo mientras tirava de sus cabellos aun mas fuerte

-te invito un cafe quieres tweekers-dijo la chica ,pero se giro en si misma al sentir una mirada demasiado fria dirigida a ella,para aclarar era el mayor de los tuckers quien la mirava desde la puerta escondiendose,pero la chica lo vio a los ojos y se volvio a girar en si para ablarle al menor

-gah! pa-pasa algo malo sa-sasa-la pelinegra nego con la cabesa

-nada tweekers ,vamos si ?-respondio y le tomo la mano al menor sacandolo a rastras del salon,y al pasar al lado de craig la chica le sonrrio con victoria y luego lo ignoro

-ngh! cla-claro -dijo el rubio algo sonrojado ante el acto rentino

-en la cafetería-

-no puedo creer que terminaras llorando por una pelicula de COMEDIA/romanse clyde-dijo el afro-americano viendo al susodicho quien inflo sus mejillas

-callate tu no lloraste porque eres un insensible-dijo y miro a si el costado donde diviso a un rubio y una pelinegra agarrados de la mano en la fila de la cafeteria,se quedo mirando fijamente la escena espectante con la palabra WTF escrita en toda la cara

-si como digas clyde,umm... que miras-dijo el mayor y miro la esenita que el castaño miraba con la misma cara de WTF-pero que mierda?

ambos quedaron viendo la escena durante un tiempo asta que algo golpeo la mesa y ambos voltearon,craig se avia sentado con toda un aura de odio a su alrededor

-wow craig que mierda te paso? pareces un pony-dijo el castaño al ver al moreno

-creo que es zombie no pony clyde-mamita token al rescatede el bocabulario nananana

-enserio creia que era pony , tal vez no debí darle cambio a el pony que estaba afuera de mi casa ayer entonces-contesto el castaño

-es zombie,y como que un pony estava frente a tu casa ? - pregunto el afroamericano

-pues si ,era un pony hombre con toda la ropa rota y estava pidiendo cambio-respondio y el afroamericano se tomo el puente de la nariz

-eso era un indigente amigo,y... momento dijiste que le diste cambio?-el castaño asintió y Token pego la cabeza en la mesa- estamos mas que jodidos

-ca-ca-ca*quiso decir ' cállense la puta boca'*...-Craig intento decir algo pero se callo y siguió comiendo-

-que pasa Craig? celoso,tranquilo hay mucho Clyde para todos...-un pedazo de comida callo en su frente -oye por lo menos que sea un pedazo de taco no un pedazo de...que carajos es esto-dijo levantando lo que paresia ser una masa blanda casi liquida

-esto-dijo Craig y saco la lengua mostrando comida masticada- ahora callate o hare que te lo comas, y por sierto no debes darle cambio a los indigentes

-waaa! Token ayúdame-suplico el castaño mientras lloraba

-agh! vamos que te llevo a lavar-dijo y lo en peso a arrastrar a el baño-parecen niños chiquitos-ambos se fueron dejando a Craig y su aura de odio solos asiéndose compañía

-claro ami me dejan de sobrante verdad-pregunto y kevin se sentó a su lado - mmm... que haces aquí?

-no jodas Craig no estoy de humor-respondió el asiático

-mmm...que se cancelo star wars o que?- pregunto para charlar con alguien y quitar su mente de sus problemas por un rato

-peor...-respondió cabizbajo

-waw, hay algo peor que eso- respondio con su tono monotono de sienpre con un leve rastro de sarcasmo

-si y mucho...momento eso fue sarcasmo?-pregunto y Craig se hizo el desentendido y lo penso un rato

-nooo,como crees que yo seria sarcástico contigo kev-respondió aun mas sarcástico

-los celos te asen mas sarcástico de lo que eres o que?-pregunto enarcando una ceja

-que celos? stoley,aquí el único celoso eres tu -respondió cortante

-oh bamos mo te agas el desentedido tucker te gusta tweek y estas celoso de la chica nueva, ...Y YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!-respondio como si fuera la respuesta mas obia del mundo

-hay aja tu no estas celoso, y yo no amo a Stripes.-craig dejo la pelea y se sentro simplemente en comer

-bien lo asepto estoy celoso,bien?...-pregunto pero no resibio respuesta ya que clyde y token se asercaban

-hola carola como anda la charola?-saludo clyde a kevin

-enserio,cuando eras chiquito no te caiste de cabesa?-pregunto craig

-oye!-le grito clyde

-no,enserio de chiquito no te caiste de cabesa clyde?-pregunto el afroamericano

-agh! callate tokicienta -dijo un enojado clyde

-que original amigo-ese fue kevin,a lo que clyde solo bufo enojado y se sentó al igual que el afroamericano-donde estaban ?

-he? estabamos en el baño, craig le abia tirado comida masticada a clyde-dijo el afro-americano

-enserio? wow craig si que esta molesto,je porque sera no?-pregunto fijando su vista en craig quien le saco el dedo medio de la mano

-eh?! a que te refieres con eso kevin-pregunto el afro-americano

-jejeje pues a que a craig esta celoso por que le gusta...-dijo kevin con un aire de suspenso

-tweek!-dijo clyde asiendo que craig se aoge con la comida y enpesara a tocer, aunque el castaño no lo desia por lo que kevin insinuava sino por que tweek se asercaba con sasa

-cof cof cof(n/a: esto se supone que es el sonido de la tos pero no tengo mucho presupuesto)-enpeso a tocer craig

-ngh! craig estas bi-bien gah!-pregunto el cafeinomano

-he? si estoy bien tweekers-le respondio el pelinegro al rubio

-kukuku a que no cragy-pregunto stoley

-cállate o voy a ser que cancelen stars wars -le respondió el pelinegro enojado

-tsundere-dijo y recibió dos miradas una de odio y otra de duda

-asi que incluso hay tsundere's en la vida real, je quien diria-dijo otra voz algo paresida a la de craig solo que un poco mas aguda como la de una chica

-gah!-grito stoley al notar a un clon versión femenina de craig,kevin en primera hora no tenia 'historia' con craig y los demás claro si se le puede llamar clase de historia a ese caos, así que no sabia de la chica nueva-pero que carajos

-umm... gah! e-ella es sasa ngh! es nueva en el colegio acaba de ngh! mudarse-dijo tweek presentando a sasa a kevin y los demás que no la avían saludado-sasa ngh! ellos son gah! craig,token,clyde,y ngh! kevin -señalo a quienes presentaba a medida que desia sus nombres

-hola-dijo la chica con cara seria sinplemente mladeando la cabesa en forma de saludo

-ho-hola -dijo kevin aun sin salir del shock de tener a un clon de craig en frente

-un gusto-dijo token

-tacos!-dijo euforicamente clyde ganandose un codaso de parte de token- hola ,un gusto soy el fabuloso clyde

craig simplemente le saco el dedo medio y le dio una mirada fria , la chica le devolvio el gesto y la mirada desatandose asi una gerra de miradas

-gah! sa-sasa , cra-craig pelear es demasiada presion!-enpeso a tirarse el cabello

-ya calmate tweekers-dijo la chica tomando la mano del rubio para reirarla del maltratado cabello asiendo que el rubio se calmara sorprendiendo a todos

-wow ,alguien mas aparte de craig que soporta los ataques de tweek y que los calma-dijo el castaño

-raro-secundaron el afroamericano y el asiático

-tan raro es? se me ase que es muy facil-dij con una cara monotona y se sento como si nada junto al rubio-

-claro puede setarte no hay problema- dijo un sarcastico pelinegro pinchando su comida

-y tu puedes ir corriendo a el baño antes de te aga algo tan gore que te ara vomitar-dijo igual de sarcastica

-gore!,tsundere? conoces esos términos, no me digas que te gusta el anime?!-pregunto casi tirandosele encima a la chica del chullo

-emm...si,me gusta el anime,manga,bla,bla... alguna otra pregunta?-dijo la pelinegra sin canbiar de semblante

-tu rasa esta extinta waaa! encontre una sobrevibiente-grito saltando del asiento y dando vueltas en sirculos

-bieeen! y ha este que le pasa?-pregunto a los demas del grupo

-el es asi sienpre no te procupes-dijo el de piel oscura mientras la chica lo miraba fijamente-qu-que?

-te conosco de alguna parte?-pregunto

-no que yo sepa-giro su cabesa

-momento el anuncio que lei cuando era chica de las familias ricas ...si eres tu token black-dijo y token solo solto un leve 'carajos'

-pense que todos se abian olvidado de eso-

-poss si me abia olbidado pero digamos que me enrede en 'algo' y cai sobre un par de papeles de mi cuarto y ahy estaba ese recorte-dijo asiendo gestos con la mano restandole inportancia

-para que recorte de ase mil años -pregunto el castaño y todos notaron un lebe sonrojo de parte de la chica

-digamos que straip no puede tener la jaula siempre con los mismo papeles bajo el aserrín- murmuro llamando la atencion de craig-por nada clyde

-straip? - pregunto en desconfiansa- que es eso

-un unicornio volador que vomita arco iris por toda mi casa-dijo ironica

-gah! un unicornio,ngh pense que se avian extinto,gah!seguramente fue una farsa y ahora están trabajan con los gnomos para el dominio del mundo,ngh no quiero morir a manos de un unicornio volador vomita arco iris-grito mientras saltaba de la mesa y se iba corriendo

-eso si que no me lo esperaba-dijeron todos viendo shockeados a donde corría tweek, incluso kevin avía parado de girar y gritar como loco, después de unos segundos el rubio volvió gritando y corriendo ahora gritando incoerensias sobre gnomos

-gah! los gnomos me persiguen protegerme cra-sa-cra-sa ..-grito y paro en seco viendo a craig y luego a sasa y otra ves a craig y así repitió la acción asta que paresia salirle umo por las orejas y luego callo al piso desmallado-

-mmm...fu su culpa yo no tengo nada que ver-dijo el asiático llendose de hay como un rayo

-emm...me quede sin tacos token acompañame por mas-se escuso el castaño sacando a token de hay dejando solos a los clones con un rubio inconsciente

-ni te atrevas a escuraste -dijeron al unisono se alandose el uno al otro

-tregua-pregunto el chico extendiendo la mano desganado

-tregua - vio la mano del chico y also una ceja- emm... baja eso no la pienso tomar eso es muy marica

-me quitaste un peso de encima, las mentes geniales tienen ideas iguales-dijo y puso a tweek en su espalda mientras la chica tomaba el termo y demás cosas de tweek y ambos se iban a la enfermería ...

**tan tan tan arre bueno simplemente mi mente salio con sus cosas y ya tan bien quería preguntar tyde o stelovan? realmente no pienso dejar a mi oc solo a menos que gane el stelovan realmente no me emparejo con token es...muy el contrario de mi hermosa persona(?**


	3. no hagas enojar a la nueva

**bien en los cap anteriores me olvide de decir cuales serian las parejas y que south park le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores cuyos nombres me olvide XD bueno las parejas serian las siguientes:**

**parejas: creek,dip,style,chisgory,bunny ,candy y tyde o stelovan*los dos últimos aun no lo se tal ves sea tyde o stelovan ***

**bien sin mas que decir ademas de:**

**sasa: lean de una puta vez malditos flojos **

**sofi: emm... no le hagan caso y gracias por leer**

**sasa: por cierto el titulo se refiere a que a mi(sasa) no me hagan enojar o terminaran mal como craig y el brabucon, aun que tambien son las 2 de la madrugada y no se que titulo poner ,pero no hago mas spoiler así que como dije antes: lean flojos **

* * *

><p>cap 2: <strong>no me hagas enojar<strong>

mientras tanto en un lugar en la escuela ,una mosca se apresuraba para llegar a ver el nacimiento de sus múltiples hijos ,oh eso iba a hacer de no ser que gracias a cierto rubio encapuchado empezó a mirar una mancha en la pared boquiabierto dejando espacio libre para la mosca que venia demasiado rápido y al no poder detenerse se metió en la boca del rubio quien se la trago y se ahogo, y lo ultimo que escucho fue un típico :

-oh dios mio mataron a kenny- de stan

y un:-hijos de puta -de kyle

tambien siendo ignorado por el gordo quien seguía comiendo sus papas sin inmutarse

* * *

><p>-que sueñooo!-bostezo un pelinegro cómodo en su sillon acomodándose para dormir,pero al parecer alguien lo odiaba ya que el timbre de su casa sonó justo en ese momento-ahora quien mierda es?<p>

el pelinegro abrió la puerta con pereza , dejando entrar el calor de las llamas del infierno a su casa con aire acondicionado ,simplemente para ver a un rubio con capucha naranja bastante conocido por el infierno y el mismo pelinegro,así que su cara paso de odio a uno de cansancio y pregunto:

-ahora por que moriste kenny?

-si tambien un gusto damien-entro como si nada y se quito la capucha recostándose en el sillon donde damien ase solo segundos iba si IBA a dormir-

-pregunte de que manera absurda moriste esta ves?-

-a pues me comí una mosca y me atragante-

el pelinegro empezó a reír a carcajadas-ya-limpio las lagrimas de risa que salieron- que forma mas absurda de morir es mas; es estúpida

-si como digas-

-bien ya que moriste tan absurda mente-dijo asiendo encabronar al rubio-ahora que estamos aquí ... quieres jugar en la xbox one

-claro y te pateare el culo-puso una sonrisa de típica propaganda de pasta dental

-si como no...-

... después de solo 2 minutos jugando...

**game over**

-ja te gane rubio , soy el mejor-

-si ahora vamos...a ver pasamos de 3.58 3.587 a 2 es justo-

-te odio jodido puto-dijo el anticristo

-gracias cofcofmaricacofcof-dijo el rubio

-oye ! -le respondió el otro-

-yo no dije nada-

-ya no quieres ir te yendo -pregunto algo encabronado poniendo pausa

-claro si no quieres chismes de pip- dijo parándose de el sillon mientras damien se paro en seco

-dime el puto chisme-

-nah pos ni la mas puta idea ni que me fijara en el frances, y si lo hiciera no seria para eso - dijo mientras en la sien de el anti-cristo a paresia una benita

-1º que no es frances maldito puto, y 2º que ni se te ocurra acercartele que sino te arrancare las bolas-le dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa que era mas que obvio que quería matar al rubio de la parka naranja

-hay si como no,dami-

el pelinegro chasque los dedos y el de la parka desaparecio-maldito! ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima de el -

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>-frente a la enfermería-<em>**

-entra tu que tienes a tweek en la espalda yo aquí me quedo-dijo la chica de negros cabellos sentandose en unas sillas que avían hay

-ha no tu entras conmigo maldita sea-tomo a la chica de el brazo y la intento mete a la enfermería

-vete a la mierda maldito marica! entra tu solo maldito cobarde-le grito colérica a el mayor

-aquí el cobarde es otra persona-logro meter a la chica junto a el a la enfermería

_-holaa,hay algún adulto meramente responsable-_medio canto la menor sin recibir respuesta

-_ningún adulto responsable aqu__í__í__í__-_le siguió el juego el mayor

-_todos se pueden ir a la mierda-_jugo la menor

_-y tu puedes callarte y dejar_ dormir-dijo una nueva voz y lo ultimo lo dijo secamente

-no-respondió la menor

-que necesitan-pregunto la enfermera gollum de mala manera

-mm es que tweek se desmayo - dijo la pelinegra mientras señalaba al chico.

-a ok tráiganlo - contesto con desgano y la enfermera empezó a caminar a una habitación seguida de los dos pelinegro y el saco humano - déjalo hay - señalo la camilla.

craig lo dejo con dificultad en la camilla , despues se paro al lado de su copia menor mientras que los dos veían como la mujer lo revisaba.

- al parecer tiene un ataque , un poco de esto y estará mejor - dijo la mujer y saco una aguja.

a craig y sasa se le pusieron los nervios de punta , mientras tanto tweek comenzaba a despertar y al ver la aguja muy cerca de el su reacción muy mala.

- GAH! no cra- sa- cra- sa . . . - el chico vio frenéticamente a las tres personas en la sala.

- tranquilo chiquillo esto te ayudara - dijo la mujer del feto muerto.

-AUXILIO GAH , ME QUIEREN VENDER AL GOBIERNO - el chico vio detrás de si una ventana.

-tweek no lo hagas - dijo craig al ver lo que quería hacer el rubio.

- n-no yo me v-voy que s-se jo-joda el go-gobierno - el amante del café se lanzó por la ventana

- mierda - dijeron los dos menores al mismo tiempo.

- o mejor preparen le un funeral - dijo la mujer y se fue de la sala.

los dos pelinegros miraron de mala manera a la enfermera y salieron en busca de el rubio despeinado

* * *

><p>-ese hijo de puta se las vera con migo en cuanto lo vea siguiendo a pip-dijo un pelinegro para si mismo sentado fuera del colegio para ser mas específicos en el patio bajo un gran árbol,estaba tranquilo asta que vio a tweek pasar corriendo delante de el-pero que carajos-<p>

-oye maldita sea tweek espera-corrió detrás de el rubio un pelinegro de chullo azul-con un carajo tweek te comprare todo el maldito café que quieras pero espera -

***~****damien pov****~***

me pareció gracioso ver a craig correr tras tweek,para ser sinceros me recuerda a alguien pero en estos momentos no se a quien,estaba tan concentrado en mis es que a eso se le puede llamar pensar,que no note cuando se fueron pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos

una chica de apariencia similar a la craig con la excepción de los rasgos mas afeminados su figura y su cabellos mas lagos,paso corriendo mientras le gritaba a tweek ,esa chica se me asía familiar asta que;

-agh maldita seas detente de una puta ves tweek-grito mientas corría tras craig, esa voz empecé a recordar ,pero mis ojos y los de ella se cruzaron ...si ahora estaba claro no me equivocaba o eso espero"no,no puede ser...con un carajo es ella!"grito mi sub consiente al parecer ella no me reconoció y siguió con su carrera tras tweek

***~ fin ****damien pov****~***

tal ves damien pensaba eso pero en algunas cosas se equivocaba

* * *

><p>-TE TENGO! -grito craig tirándose sobre tweek asiendo que ambos cayeran al piso<p>

-al fin craig!-le grito la pelinegra desde lejos ya que al ver al anti-cristo a lentiso un poco el paso

-horas de llegar putita-le dijo secamente el mayor levantándose tanto el como tweek y la chica le dio un puñetazo devolviéndolo al piso

-puta tu hermana marica- dijo y tomo del brazo a tweek para que este no escapase

-gah! craig es-estas bien-grito asustado tweek

-je , si que golpeas bien pendeja-ignoro a el rubio

-gracias señor-maricón-recibe-golpes-de-una-chica. -se burlo asiendo una reverencia y dándole una mano para que se levantara

-_señorita sasa vaya con mckey ¿mkey?-_se escucho a lo lejos la voz del consejero

-wow,primer día en el colegio y ya vas a detención-dijo irónico craig mientras la menor se also de hombros y soltó a tweek quien temblaba del miedo,mientras se iba a dirección

-gah! tu-tus pa-padres te-te cas-castigaran-le dijo el rubio y la mayor solo rió irónica y los otros parecieron no entender ese gesto

-nos vemos despues-dijo y se fue como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo mientras los otros dos se miraron complices

-gah!-grito tweek mientas pegaba un salto-me ngh! debes un café

-y ahora lo tienes que recordar -dijo con media sonrisa mientras ambos se retiraban a comprar el café del menor

* * *

><p>la chica iba caminando a hablar con mckey pero termino chocando con un rubio de pinta de brabucon<p>

-oye preciosa ten mas cuidado por donde vas...-dijo coqueto el mayor,asta que vio por completo a la chica-...pfff! jajajajaja tucker jajaja te ves ridículo

-agj! ya! cállate maldita sea con un carajo,DEJEN DE CONFUNDIRME CON EL MARICA DE CRAIG!-grito desesperada la chica y como no estarlo maestros,alumnos y asta el brabucon del colegio la confundieron con un chico -

-en ese momento con craig y tweek-

-achu-estornudo el moreno-

-e-estas bi-bien craig -pregunto con preocupación el rubio

-si,estoy bien _seguramente alguien debe estar ablando mal de mi-_lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

-gah! que?-pregunto de nuevo el rubio

-nada solo tomate tu café de una ves y ya-

-otra ves con la hija de pu... digo sasa-

-no eres craig-pregunto confundido el mayor

-sii! soy craig que no ves que como soy un chico-dijo sarcástica señalando su pecho

-como se que no son falsas-iso el ademan de tocarle los pechos a la chica y eso iba a a ser claro de no ser la patada en sus parte nobles que lo dejo tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor-mamita querida que te he echo para merecer esto

-je, ase rato que no hago eso-rió y se alejo del mayor a dirección mientras reía-

-maldita hija de puta...me gusta cuando no son fáciles-

* * *

><p>-señorita apenas es su primer día así que no seré tan duro con usted ¿mkey? así que solo responda me ¿mkey? ¿por que golpeo a tucker? -pregunto el mayor<p>

la menor se paro y se dirigio a la puerta no sin antes detenerse y sacarle el dedo medio de ambas manos para retirarse

-agh! ya tenemos a otra problemática y apenas empezó la semana -dijo mckey cuando la menor se retiro-y para colmo se párese a tucker

* * *

><p><strong>y fin lalala me siento realizada *baila el gangnam style como una loca(?* ok no, pero algo así jejeje y por cierto aun no se si sera tyde o stelovan así que voy a subir bario cap's con mini-peleas tyde vs stelovan <strong>

**¿quien sera el brabucon? ¿por que damien conoce a sasa? ¿que carajos tiene que ver kenny en esto? ¿por que estoy asiendo preguntas en un fic que casi nadie lee? ¿matare algún día a sofi ?(sofi: oye! sasa: tu calla enana sofi: medimos lo mismo,tonta sasa: emm...emmm...holis*vos de chillona* sofi:*facepalm*) **

**sasa: Todo eso y mas...emmm...algún día **

**puta niña molesta mas conocida como sofi: al menos dígnate a escribir bien mi nombre,maldita sea**

**sasa: jajaja,no! ni hoy ni nunca y esperate... la niña prodigio dijo una grosería jajaja...se lo diré a mam****á**

**sofi:- asta que te dignas , oye! sabes que somos la misma persona verdad?**

**sasa: si ¿y? **

**sofi: que si me castigan tambien te castigan a ti**

**sasa:haaaaa!,yo no dije naada!**

**sofi: reviews pliss son gratis! aun que sea anónimos nos animan a escribir...**

**sasa: Así se habla mana,necesito...reviewa...si no...moriré!*se tira al suelo y se arrastra dramática mente***

**sofi: si como digas...gracias a todos los que comentaron y leen esta mierda ... y casi se me olvidaba tambien a danny tucker por ayudarla*señala a sasa* con el cap **

**sasa: te amoo danny****!** **y si no actualizas tu fic te matare**

**sasa y sofi: reviews o muere**

**sofi: bye bye**

**sasa:*se tira a dormir *_son las 2:30 mas o menos y ayer no dormí _*voz medio dormida* nah mentira son las 2:20 y estoy tan despierta que empezare a leer mas fanfics y empezare con el sig cap así que por ahora bye! *aun que este no es tan largo como el anterior perdonen plis***


End file.
